


Конфликты

by alameli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Тони Старк приходит поговорить с профессором Икс о регистрации мутантов.Кроссовер с фильмами Марвел. Таймлайн для Старка — вскоре после «Гражданки». Для Чарльза, соответственно, тридцать лет спустя после событий «Апокалипсиса».





	

— У вас здесь очень... — необычно, опасно, интересно, — ...оживленно, — закончил вслух Тони, стоя у окна. — Вы не думали над звукоизоляцией? 

Питер, которого он взял с собой в особняк Ксавье, уже свисал вниз головой с дерева на лужайке, пытаясь произвести впечатление на группу стоящих под деревом одногодков, что в школе для одаренных подростков было не так-то просто. Одна из девочек, если зрение не подводило Тони, размахивала пушистым рыжим хвостом. Чуть дальше на песчаной площадке дети разных возрастов и пара взрослых (преподаватели?) играли в волейбол. Тони никогда не видел, чтобы мяч летал по такой траектории. 

— Я бы многое отдал за неделю тишины, — улыбнулся Чарльз Ксавье. 

— Приезжайте с ответным визитом, у меня как раз... все разъехались, — Тони подумал, что контраст этого места со Старк Тауэр, сейчас такой пустой и тихой, что даже сам Тони иногда ловил себя на том, что говорил шепотом, был удручающим. — И, держу пари, вы не выдержите и пары часов покоя, сбежите на скорости... какую максимальную скорость развивает ваше кресло? У вас там какой-то хороший двигатель, я же слышу. Точнее, я его совсем не слышу — бесколлекторник?

— Благодарю за предложение. Позвольте на него ответить в конце нашего разговора.

— Думаете, — Тони крутанулся на каблуках, поворачиваясь к Чарльзу лицом, — он ничем хорошим не закончится?

— Думаю, он будет непростым. 

Тони часто называли самоуверенным — да что скрывать, он таким и был. Но ему было далеко до человека, сидящего сейчас перед ним в инвалидном кресле. Тони был... супергероем, миллионером, ученым и так далее. Чарльз Ксавье был почти всемогущим. 

— Я слышал, вы — телепат.

— Это правда.

— Так есть ли вообще смысл разговаривать? Вы уже знаете, зачем я пришел. Просто пошлите мне в мозг картинку. Или что там? Видео? Того, что собираетесь ответить. Вы так можете?

— Могу. Однако я не применяю телепатию без особой на то необходимости. Именно этому мы учим в школе — разумному и контролируемому использованию способностей, — Чарльз, наверное, говорил это уже миллион и один раз, но тон у него был такой, будто он посвящал Тони в какую-то личную тайну. — Кроме того, мистер Старк, наши мысли часто расходятся как с нашими словами, так и с нашими делами. Поэтому, даже зная, зачем вы пришли, я с интересом послушаю, что именно вы скажете.

Прежде чем ответить, Тони снова взглянул в окно. Питера уже не было ни на дереве, ни среди играющих подростков — и это кольнуло тревогой. Но на мальчике был микрофон, который активируется, если тот закричит, если его сердцебиение слишком ускорится или замедлится или если он произнесет одно из кодовых слов. После долгих и ожесточенных споров они выбрали в качестве кодовых слов названия компьютерных вирусов.

В наушнике Тони затрещало: «Тони, тут есть парень, — возбужденно воскликнул Питер, — который умеет становиться невидимым!».

У Питера, похоже, всё было отлично, и можно было сосредоточиться на том, зачем они сюда приехали.

— Несколько недель назад Мстители подписали «Заковианский договор», — начал Тони. 

Чарльз кивнул:

— Точнее, часть команды Мстителей. 

— Да, благодарю за это важное уточнение, — Тони был горд собой: в его голосе почти не было яда. — В общем, _часть команды Мстителей_ подписали примерно триллион бумажек, и теперь ООН будет решать, звать нас или нет, когда где-то случится какой-то, — Тони запнулся на секунду, — конфликт. А за самовольное вмешательство нам грозит наказание. Выговор, общественное порицание, исключение из команды, уменьшение количества телевизионных эфиров... 

— Или тюрьма? — подсказал Ксавье. 

— Да, так тоже может случиться.

— И вы считаете, что приняли верное решение, подписав договор?

— Да, — Тони не колебался ни секунды. — Если моя подпись на тонне бумаг позволит людям чувствовать себя более защищенными, хотя, по сути, никак их не защитит ни от террористов, ни от пришельцев, ни от жары — вы заметили, какая адская жара стоит в последние дни? — то пусть моя подпись там будет. 

— То есть, вы подписали этот документ, чтобы общество почувствовало себя в иллюзорной безопасности, хотя на самом деле безопаснее не стало?

— Мстители никогда не представляли опасности, — и не стали бы причиной возникновения одной из них, если бы он не перестарался в желании защитить планету с помощью искусственного интеллекта. — Хотя нам... _мне_ случалось совершать ошибки и причинять ненамеренный ущерб, о чем я сожалею. Если, чтобы это стало очевидным, об этом надо написать печатными буквами в бегущей строке новостей — почему бы и нет? 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Чарльз. — Я понял ваши доводы. Но, видимо, их разделяют не все члены вашей команды, раз часть из них отказалась подписывать договор?

— Нами манипулировали со стороны, — это хорошо звучало, но было лишь малой частью правды. Поэтому Тони через силу выдавил: — Также эта ситуация выявила... некоторые проблемы с доверием внутри команды. 

— Я надеюсь, эти проблемы разрешатся, — посочувствовал Чарльз, кажется, довольно искренне. 

— Мне это кажется... — невозможным, недостижимым, неприемлемым, — маловероятным. 

— О, вы не представляете, сколько в моей жизни было конфликтов, о которых я сказал бы так же, — Чарльз снова улыбнулся этой своей улыбкой человека, прожившего гораздо больше лет, чем можно было бы судить по его внешнему виду. На вопрос о возрасте Ксавье разные источники отвечали довольно противоречиво. 

— И вам удалось разрешить их все?

— Самые важные из них, те, за которые сильнее всего болело сердце — да. 

— И какую цену вам пришлось заплатить? 

Тони, наконец, удалось застать Чарльза врасплох. По крайней мере взгляд, которым тот его наградил, был полон удивления. 

— Ну, например, расстаться с волосами, — несомненно, увильнул тот от прямого ответа, шутливо приглаживая несуществующую шевелюру. 

— А инвалидом вы были с самого рождения? Простите, — тут же пожалел о своем вопросе Тони, — можете не отвечать, если не хотите. Наглость — мой самый большой недостаток. После любви к шаурме.

Он не нашел нигде данных о том, при каких обстоятельствах Чарльз лишился возможности ходить. Из слухов и домыслов Тони сплел свою теорию, и ему, пожалуй, хотелось, чтобы тот ее опроверг. 

— Это был несчастный случай, — довольно спокойно ответил Чарльз. — Который, не буду лгать, произошел в результате конфликта с дорогим мне человеком. 

— И это один из тех конфликтов, которые со временем вам удалось разрешить?

— Да.

— И вы простили его? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Тони. — Вот так просто?

— Это было... непросто, — Чарльз помолчал. — Но я верил в этого человека, и он неоднократно доказывал, что моя вера была не напрасна. 

— Мне кажется, я догадываюсь, о ком мы сейчас говорим. И, признаться, у меня даже волосы на руках, — Тони вытянул перед собой руку, — да, посмотрите, дыбом встали. Или это они наэлектризовались?.. 

— Мы ушли далеко от темы, — заметил Чарльз.

«Мы тут поспорили с одним чуваком, что он сумеет выпить всю воду из пруда. Но что-то я волнуюсь, Тони — вдруг там есть рыбы, что с ними потом делать?» — снова раздался в наушнике голос Питера. 

— Не так уж далеко, но раз вы предпочитаете послушать еще канцелярщины в моем исполнении, то слушайте. ООН хочет расширить «Заковианский договор» пунктами о регистрации мутантов. 

— «Идентификация — так это начинается», — пробормотал Чарльз.

— Что, простите?

— И как они это обосновывают? Никто из мутантов не состоит во Мстителях. А в последний раз мы участвовали в крупномасштабной боевой операции, кажется, в восьмидесятых. 

— Ключевое слово «крупномасштабной».

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Давайте откровенно. Где-то в этом доме, — Тони обвел руками вокруг себя, — или на территории поместья скрывается тренировочный лагерь, в котором обучается боевое подразделение, известное как «Люди Икс». Оно не участвует в крупномасштабных операциях — хотя мы были бы не против некоторой помощи в Нью-Йорке или Заковии — но успешно решает локальные проблемы с участием мутантов. А там, кто знает — вы же телепат. Может, вы просто стираете всем память, и человечество не помнит пары-тройки мировых войн?

— Я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть ваши слова. Однако глупо отрицать, что Люди Икс существуют. 

Тони даже наклонился вперед немного, ожидая, что завеса тайны приоткроется ему хотя бы на пару миллиметров. Чарльз тоже наклонился вперед и заговорщическим тоном прошептал: 

— Я много читал о них в интернете. 

Тони фыркнул. 

«Я видел его, Тони! — снова ожил наушник. — Мужика со стальными когтями из Людей Икс! Я пошел за ним, но в южном крыле он куда-то исчез. Значит, где-то там должен быть вход в их опасную комнату — так они ее тут называют».

Тони слушал Питера, но старался мысленно никак не реагировать, не думать о смысле его слов. Можно ли не думать о чем-то, о чем стараешься не думать? Можно ли хоть что-то скрыть от телепата?

— Хорошо, тогда просто допустим, — немного слишком торопливо сказал он и постарался взять себя в руки, — что Люди Икс существуют и являются мутантами, пусть даже лично вы никак с ними не связаны. Как и Мстители до подписания договора, они действуют исключительно по собственной инициативе, и международное сообщество чувствует в связи с этим... 

— Угрозу?

— Тревогу. Вы уже знаете, какое решение в подобных обстоятельствах принял я и мои друзья. И каковы были последствия. 

— О, мы пока не знаем всех последствий, мистер Старк. Прошло всего несколько недель со дня подписания договора. Взрыв в Вене и ваш конфликт с мистером Роджерсом — события печальные, но довольно незначительные, их не сравнить с атакой читаури. А что будет, если нечто подобное повторится? 

«Печальное незначительное событие» — вот как называлось то, что высосало из Тони все душевные силы. 

— Мы позовем на помощь Людей Икс? — с вызовом спросил он. — Как думаете, они придут?

— А если ООН не разрешит? — немедленно парировал Чарльз.

— Не будьте наивным. ООН примет то решение, которое будет нужно нам.

— Нам?

— Мстителям, Людям Икс, человечеству.

Чарльз откинулся на спинку кресла и кивнул, будто услышал, наконец, то, чего давно ждал. 

— Я много лет сотрудничал с ЦРУ, ФБР и другими службами, мистер Старк. Я смирился с запретами, условиями, ограничениями. Как и вы — в некоторых ситуациях пошел на бессмысленные уступки, просто потому что кто-то, благодаря этому, чувствовал себя более комфортно. Я против регистрации мутантов, и я хочу, чтобы вы это знали и помнили. Возможно, я говорю это вслух в первый и последний раз. Возможно, мне придется притворяться, что я «за». И даже убеждать в этом моих друзей, коллег, студентов, весь мир. На самом же деле каждый свой день я буду посвящать тому, чтобы эти новые пункты никогда не были добавлены в договор, а если это произойдет — тому, чтобы их оттуда убрали, или чтобы договор перестал существовать.

Тони вдруг заметил, что возле него стоит кресло, и Чарльз даже предлагал ему сесть в самом начале разговора, но он был слишком напряжен, чтобы воспользоваться предложением. Тони сел. 

— Профессор, я в растерянности. У меня покраснели уши, да? Вы сейчас озвучивали свои собственные мысли или цитировали мои?

— Я убедился, — Чарльз лукаво прищурился, — что вы говорите то, что думаете, даже если это не льстит вам или вашему собеседнику. И поэтому сказал то, о чем думаю сам. 

«Он всё-таки выпил пруд, Тони. Мы спасаем рыб как можем. Задержи там еще профессора», — запыхавшимся шепотом сообщил Питер. Тони закатил глаза. 

Лицо Чарльза дрогнуло, будто он с трудом сдерживал смех. Слышал ведь — всё слышал, всё знал. Что визит Тони был исключительно его личной инициативой, продиктованной опасением, что мутанты воспримут новые инициативы ООН еще хуже, чем Роджерс, и будут по-своему правы, как был по-своему прав Роджерс... хотя бы в том, что касалось договора. 

Тони испытывал облегчение: с Ксавье они, похоже, найдут общий язык, пусть даже это будет язык интриг и политических игр. К облегчению примешивалась горечь, которая, наверное, еще долго будет отравлять ему жизнь. 

— Так когда можно будет насладиться, — голос Чарльза вырвал его из раздумий, — тишиной и покоем?

— Двери Старк Тауэр открыты для вас в любое время, — твердо ответил Тони. — Мы не пойдем помогать спасать рыб? 

— Каких рыб? — не попался в его ловушку Чарльз.

Но ничего — когда-нибудь Тони его обязательно подловит.


End file.
